


维罗妮卡

by end_of_the_ground



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/end_of_the_ground/pseuds/end_of_the_ground
Summary: 补档，au，37友情向，岛凉圭知
Kudos: 4





	维罗妮卡

1  
早上六点，山田直挺挺地从床上坐起来，一手按掉闹钟，叠被子，下床，烧水，洗漱，吐掉牙膏沫后神清气爽地走出卫生间。知念仍在下铺睡着。  
天气开始转凉，山田对着衣柜思索再三还是把骑手夹克放了回去，拿出件加绒卫衣；但破洞牛仔裤是不可动摇的。他对着穿衣镜看了看，发现脸颊上冒了颗痘，懊恼地坐回桌前拿出遮瑕棒。  
七点四十五，知念按掉第三个闹钟，迟缓地翻身坐起来陷入冥想。  
山田扣耳环的时候知念刚从卫生间出来，拆出一个新口罩戴上，拿包扣帽子蹬鞋一气呵成；然后两个人同步出门，迅速找到小电驴一路风驰电掣。山田跑得慢一点，被知念拽着风一样卷进教室，哐当一声坐下后喘着气拿出手机。  
七点五十八。  
呼——safe。知念探过来看到时间，头一栽又睡得人事不省。

山田和知念就是传说中的那种教科书般的竹马。  
就是那种，从幼儿园到大学都是同学，上课下课出双入对，家人互相认识并且往来良好，旁人眼中他两个绝对绑定，除了在按假名排序的花名册上之外任何时候要找山田他都在知念旁边，反过来也是一样。  
“不了吧，”山田把脸皱成一团，“谁会时时刻刻都跟他待在一起啊。”  
知念翻了个白眼，身体力行地从他旁边走掉。  
三分钟后山田收到消息：你怎么还不来啊那家店去晚了要排队的。

学期刚开始就说起暑假去哪里玩的事。山田极力游说，说去韩国吧去韩国吧我给你当导游保证体验极佳。其实他本不需要这么卖力。知念在这种事——在几乎所有事上都不太挑剔，不像山田自己。山田的选择一定是最优的、可靠的、值得的——  
“只要能去就行啊。”  
说起来倒也不能怪他。上学期两个人原本目指北欧，思及外语水平又把目标换成了新加坡，然后又换到泰国；但由于种种原因，比如护照没搞好要考试要上课要部活要打工等等等等，虽然不是什么要命的事，不过山田说，算了，以后还有机会，下次再说吧；最后他们去江之岛转了一圈。  
他提到这个，山田又拼命保证这次一定能去退学了都去，说着打开手机就开始查机酒。  
知念扔了片生菜到他碗里，说吃饭呢你把手机放下。  
山田迅速把手机扣在桌面上，抬头看到碗里的东西：“你干嘛啊我也不吃这个！我要吃肉！”  
知念直接夹了片滋滋冒油的五花把他嘴堵住。

饭钱照例是山田付。知念和山田出门不带钱包，这种事莫名其妙地成了人尽皆知的校园传说（有可能是因为跟山田有关的一切都能成为校园传说）。有人曾经无不带几分愚蠢的恶意嚼舌头，知念真有排面男神的钱都给他花。山田听到了冷笑一声，说我不给他花难道给这些垃圾花？  
天啊，太帅了。  
尽管这并不是一切的开端，不过学校的揭示板还是一夜起高楼。我们搞到真的了！！！！无数女孩在梦中大喊，一些流下悲痛和嫉妒混杂的泪水，更多的则在幸福中流泪。这不就是（奇怪）漫画里的王子和公主？虽然是矮人国的。  
其时矮人国的公主正一条一条地向其王子棒读揭示板上的回复。他念一句山田就笑一下，最后干脆把头埋到手臂里狂笑不止。知念托着腮继续划手机屏幕，等到山田笑完就像什么也没发生过一样接上之前在聊的话题。他们对待这种话题已经像职业偶像一样熟练。

有一件事需要指明：他们确实不是情侣关系（更不是单纯的肉体关系）。虽然很遗憾，但没有人搞到真的。  
不过谣言并非总是坏事。知念自认没这方面需求，也无所谓；对于山田，这倒是帮他挡下了不少烂桃花。并且知念总觉得山田其实对这个谣言非常喜闻乐见，尽管每次表现出来的都是吐槽；并且，他甘于承认，他自己也不讨厌，甚至喜欢。  
知念侑李，全世界最爱自己的人。他表现得随和，内里却是第一自我中心。他能被绑住必定是他愿意被绑住，因此——

2  
长年滑稽的绯闻之下，山田跟三五个男男女女交往过。总有些人迎难而上，然后发现目标竟然比想象的容易狙击得多。  
“我也没有很难追啊？”山田非常困惑。  
你可有点自知之明吧。  
非要说的话山田确实不算难追，毕竟有勇气追求他的已经不是庸脂俗粉之辈。他只是非常难搞。非常非常难搞。  
不过再次打破众人迷思的一个事实是，通常他是被甩的一方。那些男男女女找上他，得到他，又受不了他的喜怒随心与冷热无常而离开他。除此之外，有时候有人说，我觉得你跟知念呆在一起的时间比跟我一起的多；有人说我觉得你更喜欢知念；或者直接质问他，你跟知念是什么关系？  
是什么关系？山田烦躁极了，心说你们他妈的要跟知念比？面上他还有最后一点挽回的良知，好声好气地说那是不一样的，我很在意你的。  
然后被分手。山田恋爱失败的时候，旁边也是知念，揽住他的肩膀陪他哭。

与此相对的，知念的恋爱经验则少得多——他长期跟一个姓冈本的纠缠不清。高中开始知念和山田就无缘同班，也就是从这时开始他认识了冈本圭人。  
一个中途半端的转校生，归国子女，英语比日语流利，腼腆得像个女生。当然需要一个人带带他，于是坐他旁边的知念自觉自动地担任起了那个好人的职责。  
倒也不是出于无处排遣的正义感和责任感（拥有他们的另有其人）；知念更愿意说是冈本先找上他，他不过是顺其自然。只是度过最初的适应期之后，冈本的社交属性就渐渐显露出来。在知念没有注意到的时候他就已经跟班上大部分人打成一片。对此知念倒不是很困扰，只在冈本准备参加跟其他朋友一起的聚会时婉拒了他的邀请。  
“今天不跟你那个小男朋友一起走了？”山田迅速地瞟了他一眼，语气生硬。  
知念了然地眨眨眼，说哪有什么男朋友凉介就是我男朋友你没听他们说吗，不要生气了你最好了今天的冰淇淋我请吧。  
山田听了推他一把，“你有事吗，跟着他们乱说。”脸上却已经松动下来。  
别扭死了。山田永远容易生气，却只对少数人来说容易哄。知念心知肚明，并游刃有余地使用特权。而冈本根本就不会生气。  
没有比这更好处理的人际关系了，只要自己不掉进去。

山田第二次失恋，卡在午休之前简明扼要地发消息：我失恋了。  
知念一下课就跑上天台，栏杆底下果然坐着一团。他刚走到山田旁边， 对方就哽咽起来。知念在他面前缓缓蹲下来，一声不吭。过了会儿山田抬起头，又惊讶又好笑：你哭什么？  
“看你太难过了，你不难过吗？”  
“是哦……”  
“恋爱好难。”  
“是啊……”山田想揶揄他两句，一开口又开始掉眼泪。他其实是委屈大于伤怀，情绪一阵一阵的，缓过劲来看向知念，对方还在流泪，看上去难过极了。于是他伸出手安抚地摸了摸知念的头发，那只手被知念拉下来紧紧攥住。  
山田用拇指摩挲对方虎口：“哎，是因为那个小男朋友吗？”  
知念索性也一屁股坐在地上：“真的不是男朋友。”  
“那反正就是因为那个人咯？”  
“……是吧。”  
“男的怎么都这样啊？”  
“……我该叫你声姐吗？凉子姐姐？”  
“滚啊！”山田拿空着的手作势去拍知念的头，被敏捷地躲开。

山田容易生气也容易哄，容易崩溃也容易痊愈，是这样一个记吃不记打的性格。知念是他作为健全人的拐杖，床上半人高的毛绒熊抱枕，失去并不会有什么影响；但他总习惯抓住点什么，为此知念的角色就显得格外重要。  
随着年龄增长他渐渐对此有了自知之明，因此聚会上说起这事，知念接腔说对呀对呀凉介的悲伤就是我的悲伤的时候，山田并没有拆穿。

3  
山田收到上个学年的奖学金，决定普天同庆，就请几个关系好的一起喝酒，自己却窝在包厢沙发里按手机。  
有人抱怨山田扫兴：“知念你快管管他！”  
知念撑着下巴看过去，顶灯在山田颧骨上投下光怪陆离的阴影，让他的笑容看起来模糊而迷幻；山田正好放下手机与他对视，知念笑了笑把头转回去，山田又情绪高涨地投入酒局。

一回寝室就展开审讯，邪恶势力毫无抵抗地投降。  
“谁啊。”  
“中岛。原来你们班那个中岛。”  
知念被自己呛了一下，咳得惊天动地。  
“你怎么了你没事吧……”山田赶快靠过去担忧地拍了拍他的背。  
知念摆摆手，“你怎么会看上他的。”  
“他长得好帅啊！”山田捂住脸，“是真的真的好帅啊！”  
知念冷笑一声。他跟中岛没有故事，只是高中做过两年同学一年同桌（事实上由于同在一个乐队，中岛和冈本还要更熟一点）；不过两人意外地合拍，关系倒是很近。在知念可知的范围内，中岛与山田从没有过交集，除了唯一一次。他跟山田在教室门口说完话，回到座位上中岛冷不防问：“你朋友？”  
“啊……你说凉介？是，我发小。隔壁班的。”  
中岛若有所思地点点头，知念心里当即咯噔一声。可是这故事居然没了下文，他差点怀疑起自己引以为傲的预知力。  
真是不是不报时候未到。  
但山田又说，我们还没在一起，你别多想。知念心说多想个屁啊我可去你的吧，但也着实感到意外。不难追但出奇难搞的山田从暧昧到恋爱的周期不会超过一周，他跟中岛认识一个多月，现在居然还没搞上。他图什么呢？  
知念想着就这么问了，山田却仰瘫在椅子上作被凶杀状。“啊——我也不知道啊——不要在意这些细节啦——”又踢踢知念的椅子腿，“他约我下周看电影。”  
“嗯。”好俗，中岛裕翔你好俗。  
“我去不去呢？”  
“想去就去，不想去就不去咯。”  
“可是看电影真的好俗，最近也没有我喜欢的片子，都是打打杀杀炸东京塔和金门大桥，我看着脑仁疼。”知念没有接话，他知道山田会自己说下去，“啊可是拒绝会不会显得太冷漠，其实不看电影也可以去其他地方玩，再大不了看打打杀杀也不是不行……我不是不想跟他一起出去……啊怎么办怎么办……”  
山田总喜欢用自己的困境抛选择给知念；与此相对的，知念并不擅长做选择。一开始他有点惶恐，非常努力地分析后给出自己认为的好答案。可他后来发现山田并不真的是在征求他的意见——他不听从任何人。无论有意识或潜意识，他事先都有答案预设，最后也都会如此选择；中间的整个过程只是他天生不肯轻易放过自己。  
所以知念也学会了顺着他的话说。  
“那就去咯，反正不是什么损失。”  
“嗯……但是……”山田还在继续他无谓的纠结。  
知念突然有种冥冥的预感，于是破天荒地认真道：  
“去吧凉介，去吧。”

4  
以普通眼光看来，山田和中岛的进展不可谓不快。但又一个月过去，知念只想问你们怎么还没搞上这剧太长我不想看了。山田还在孜孜不倦地与他交换情报，虽然他并不反感。  
“哎，”山田把上半身探出栏杆，“你们那天说了什么啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“你和中岛。周六在图书馆的咖啡厅。”  
“啊……”知念终于舍得放下手机，“你怎么不去问他。”  
山田作势要打，虽从知念的视角看过去只是一只手在空中虚张声势地乱挥（另一只手还死抓着栏杆）：“开什么玩笑……我当然是要问你啊。”  
“就没说什么啊。”  
“……”  
“真的没说什么。Yutti问我你喜欢什么该送你什么生日礼物而已。”所以为什么自己对朋友的（准）男朋友的称呼比朋友自己的还亲密啊。不过这倒不是什么事，知念耸耸肩又拿起手机，反正那位朋友已经又沉浸于自己的少女漫剧情中无法自拔了。除了一个小问题——  
“你再在上面乱滚我就把你的面膜全部剪开挂在晾衣绳上晒干。”  
上铺安静了。  
知念拿起手机。  
“那他最后决定送我什么啊！”  
“………………”中岛裕翔可不可以快点收了你别放你在外面作妖了吧，“你们究竟为什么还没有搞上？？？”  
“你别说，我前两天跟中岛吃饭的时候碰到以前同课的学姐，她特别惊讶，问我是不是跟你分手了。她为什么也会觉得我们两个是一对啊？”  
知念这次真的把视线从屏幕上挪开了。中岛特意找他寻求给礼物的建议是真，他没说的是对方也向他确认了他和山田不是一对。知念深吸一口气，徐徐露出一个微笑：你觉得呢？  
今天的山田对这个历史遗留问题颇有探究精神：“哎，你说我们为什么没有在一起啊。”  
“嗯……撞号了吧？”  
“……”  
知念站起身：“好饿啊你还有没有薯片。”  
山田突然就很泄气。知念总是擅长转移话题，并因为太过擅长而无论如何都无法让人指责其生硬。可这次他不打算放过。  
“我记得你说过我很好懂。可能对你来说所有人都好懂，但我是真的经常搞不明白自己，更别说你了。”他有一搭没一搭地说着，但知道知念在听，知念肯定会听，“漫画里面不是经常有那种桥段吗，幼驯染终成眷属什么的。可我觉得我们现在的关系就很好，是真的很好，可是一旦变成恋爱就总会失败的……我不想，我不想这样白白把它破坏掉。”  
这种关系对山田来说确实很难得。与恋爱对象的评价类似，不止一个试图与他成为密友的人说过山田很难相处。他太自我太要强了，总想着赢就让人压力很大。知念很少这样觉得，可能因为他对竞争之类都不感兴趣。山田和冈本通过知念认识，冈本的性格也很温吞，但毕竟朋友那什么不可戏，所以虽然见面时很熟络，私下联系也寥寥。这么多年称得上山田亲友的，数来数去只有知念一个。  
“是很好，那就这样呗。你也正好可以去和别人谈恋爱。”知念终于找到了最后一袋海盐薯片。  
“其实我知道以前为什么老是被甩，”山田笑了两声，“我确实没有真的很喜欢那些人。不是假的，也不是不喜欢，只是不够而已。分手了，我很难过，但也很快就能好。”  
“所以？”  
“我也没有很执着地要去恋爱。”  
“嗯。”  
“因为现在这样真的已经很好了。”  
知念咽下一大口薯片碎，“……谢谢。”  
“可是啊，知念，你知道吗，”山田的声音听上去前所未有地困扰，“这次不一样。我感觉得到的。中岛他太……我总觉得……”  
“你难道在害怕吗，Yutti又不会吃了你。”  
“不是说这个！可是恋爱很伤神啊。把自己完全投入进去，这难道不可怕吗？而且我一旦投入进去，我们两个，我和你，就会疏远的吧？我也不想这样啊。”  
知念被他真情告白搞得浑身一激灵，抬手敲了敲床板：“别为你见色忘友找借口。”  
山田气得也拍床板：“我又没有骗你！我又不像你一样能把各种关系都平衡好！”  
“我和圭人跟你和Yutti是不一样的。”  
“哪儿不一样？”  
“就是……”轮到知念难以措辞了，“我们本来就没有非对方不可的那种需求。”  
“别说大话了你明明就喜欢他。”  
“确实……”知念有点头疼地搓了搓眉毛，“而且我知道他也喜欢我。但……如果他想要怎么样，那就请他告诉我。”最亲密的一次，冈本带他上高速兜风，从额头到嘴角，在夜风里吻了他；知念则给予温柔的回应。第二天冈本发来消息，言辞恳切地道歉。知念看了个开头就删掉，烦得两天没理他。  
“如果他不说，我就默认他没别的想法。非要说的话我有所期待，但现在这样也完全是我可以接受的。我没什么好意难平。我也不会因为他影响跟你的关系。就是这样，你明白吗？”  
“哦。”  
知念叹了口气，“不说这个了，你到底想不想和他在一起？”  
“你又什么时候才会跟圭人摊牌？”他分明没明白。  
“不要转移话题。”  
山田也叹了口气，“我没想好。”  
“你害怕吗？”  
“我害怕。我以为你懂？”  
知念笑了。他当然懂。  
“没事的。”

“去吧。”他又一次这样说。

5  
从韩国回来之后，加上冈本和中岛，他们第一次组了个四人局。饭桌上推杯换盏，酒过三巡，人人脸上带着神秘的微笑，气氛诡异到了极点。  
山田指着咖喱说知念你尝尝这个，与此同时中岛夹起一块烤羊排对他说这个好吃；知念本人专注于蘸芝士锅岿然不动，冈本面容古怪地盯着山田想他是不是喝多了认错人。  
三秒（让冈本）窒息的沉默后山田放下筷子控诉：“等下啊知念怎么无视我啊！”  
一根插上裹满马苏里拉芝士的法棍块的钎子恰到好处地伸到山田面前。后者得胜般地撩全场一眼，喜笑颜开地张嘴。  
只有他们两个人的时候知念绝不会这样耐心喂食，除非为了让他闭嘴。知念纵容他的表演欲，这个认知让他很愉悦。  
“……这什么玩意儿太好吃了吧。”  
中岛趁乱把羊排放到他盘子里，冈本松了口气，和知念交换一个眼神。“好吃就好。”

走进宿舍楼山田就掉在后面，指甲把手机屏幕敲得噼里啪啦响。知念懒得管他，自顾自往上走，冷不防衣服被扯住。他疑惑地回头，山田抬起头面无表情地盯着他。  
“？”  
“他约我明天出去。”

6  
被说“我喜欢你山田，在一起吧”的时候，山田其实没想太多。  
除了被直球打到一秒当机，就是忍不住吐槽中岛白长一副出挑的时髦皮相实际上简直不能更俗。在他臆想的被告白场景中他会想起知念，然而并没有。他仍然恐惧于任何可能打破他的平衡和自洽的亲密关系，并非只是为了保护与知念的友谊（如果世人称其为友谊）。  
山田抬起头与中岛对视，红霞飞到耳朵根；然后深吸一口气，郑重而大无畏地说，“好。”  
“真的吗？太好了！”中岛一把把他抱住，紧到山田差点喘不过气来。他使劲拍中岛手臂，对方放开，如释重负地向后倒在栏杆上，“太好了，紧张死我了。”  
“你怕我会拒绝？”  
“那倒没有。这点自信我还是有的。”  
真讨打。“但告白台词真的很俗哦中岛君。”  
“那也没有办法啊！虽然觉得你不会拒绝，但再不行动的话，你就要跑掉了吧。”  
山田不置可否。  
中岛却率先提起了知念：“你们去韩国都没跟我说！也没叫上我！”  
“我跟知念去玩为什么要带你啊！”山田失笑，有样学样地跳到栏杆顶上坐着，“吃醋了？”  
“你说呢？”  
山田无辜地转开脸。又拿脚尖碰碰中岛的脚，“现在总好了吧？”  
中岛笑得春暖花开，简直让人看不下去。山田无语，想掏手机却被中岛拦下，他顿了两秒放弃抵抗，被人松松地握在掌心。  
过了一会儿，中岛迟疑地看他一眼，“我还有一个问题。”  
山田眼神示意你说。  
“所以你跟知念真的没有在一起，或者，在一起过？”  
“你是笨蛋吗。”山田翻了个大大的白眼，脑子里却冒出个场景来。  
他跟知念在韩国定的都是大床，是按他要求。知念倒是没什么意见。  
不过你不怕被用奇怪眼神看吗。  
我怕黑啊。  
宿舍里也是两张床怎么没见你这么多事呢。不过行吧，知念没再说什么，他已经习惯了山田心血来潮的限定撒娇，并对这种特权甘之如饴。  
所以当山田半夜醒来时，他下意识地就搭上了知念的手臂。夜盲让他的视野里是纯然的黑暗，只有掌心感觉到热源近在咫尺。  
知念好像也醒了，轻轻地“嗯？”了一声。他突然把头埋进对方颈窝里。就着攀着对方手臂的姿势，山田微微偏头把嘴唇贴到知念颈侧；黑暗中对方身体细小的僵硬和颤抖清晰可感。他紧张极了，又从极度的不安全感中生出破釜沉舟的勇气。  
山田默数道，五，四，三，二……然后顿住了。知念以一个别扭的姿势抽出手臂，隔着柔软的t恤一下一下地抚过他的背脊。被抚过的地方传来另一个人的温度，让他几欲落泪。  
过了一会儿，当他的眼睛逐渐开始习惯夜色时，知念主动挣脱他的掌握，并在他反应过来之前吻了他的脸颊。

山田至今不知道知念那时有没有清醒，又或者他自己有没有清醒。在突然的动作之后知念就翻过身，继续睡得沉沉。第二天怎么也叫不起床，山田只好一个人大早上出去散步，并直接带回双人份的午餐。  
因此面对中岛的发问，他回答说：“当然没有。”  
中岛撅着嘴缓缓点头，看上去好像相信了。总之，他不容拒绝地把山田揽到怀里，在抱着他跳下栏杆的同时开朗地说：“嘛，反正你现在是我的了。”  
山田吓得要命，埋在他怀里胡乱点头。

往回走的时候山田和中岛商量晚上吃什么。中岛说吃披萨，山田说吃拉面，中岛说又吃拉面啊，山田说你上次点的外卖那个披萨超多番茄酱超难吃。中岛刚想反驳，山田突然“啊”了一声，轻轻地把自己的手从他手里抽出。  
中岛望向前方，是知念的背影。山田几步追上去拍了他的肩膀，不知道说了些什么，两个人爆发出一阵大笑。夕阳的橙色透过风的缝隙，温柔地披在他们身上。

-

*毛绒熊的比喻非我原创。  
*标题来自电影《两生花》（1991）。


End file.
